Betrayal
by I Give Headaches To Aspirin
Summary: Everything was fine until a special unit in the American army remembered a certain vampire. A vampire leading a vampire extermination organisation is unacceptable in their eyes. But L.U.N.A.R aren't going to give up the fight easily.
1. Trouble

Brandon jumped as him alarm clock shocked him awake and he hit the button on the top, groaning. He had to train new recruits today and he wasn't look forward to it. They were always incredibly inexperienced yet they acted like they knew everything. He hated training new soldiers.

Well.

Maybe he liked seeing the cocky ones mess up and be knocked down a few pegs. L.U.N.A.R was absolute chaos sometimes. Everyone was known for something. He was known for him sense of humour, Seras was known for her kindness, Schrödinger was known for his ability to teleport, Walter was known for his wires and Alucard...

Alucard was known for the loudest and longest string of profanities ever recorded in L.U.N.A.R when something went wrong. and that was sure saying something. Brandon grinned as he remembered the vampire's last outburst and got up, getting dressed in his uniform.

He walked through the corridors and smiled when he saw the locker where he and Alucard had first met. The metal was still slightly indented and crushed where the vampire's back had made impact with it.

He entered the training room and sighed when he saw the new recruits in the middle of a fight.

"Alright, break it up. My name's Brandon and I'm going to be training you for the next few weeks. I expect your full co-operation and do not go out of your way to stress the leader of this organisation out. He's not a very patient person when people purposely piss him off." The last part was said with a warning tone. "Now, let's get started."

~~~~x~~~~x~~~~x~~~~x~~~~x~~~~x~~~~x~~~~x~~~~

Seras yawned and walked into the training room. She smiled at Brandon and stood next to him, watching the new recruits train.

"How are they?" She asked.

"They doing good. Better than I expected. The only downside is that they keep getting into fights." Seras giggled while Brandon sighed in annoyance.

They looked towards the door when they heard a loud string of curses before smirking at each other.

"Alucard."

The recruits finished training and they walked towards the vampire's office. They opened the doors and frowned when they saw the occupant pacing in front of a board covered in papers. Files, Reports, Photographs. The board was covered. His hair was gripped in his hands and his shoulders were hunched up.

"Al?" He spun around, his eyes wide and worried. "We're in trouble."

~~~~x~~~~x~~~~x~~~~x~~~~x~~~~x~~~~x~~~~x~~~~

"This is unacceptable!"

"It's an outrage!"

"Something's gotta be done!"

"QUIET!" The silence fell like a blanket over the special ops part of the American army as their commander glared down at then. "I'm trying to work! If you want to debate over this then go outside and do so!"

He slammed his office door behind him and glared at the board covered in L.U.N.A.R information. Reports had been flowing in over the past few months about this newest organisation. They hunted vampires, yet the leader was one himself. The former Hellsing's pet. They had had pictures taken of them during missions and they had managed to get a small number of shots of the infamous Alucard, though none of them were good. They were all blurred slightly because the vampire just moved too damn fast.

Apparently he was the leader of this new organisation. A vampire running a vampire extermination group was absolutely unacceptable. They had to do something. Either they made L.U.N.A.R pull apart, or they destroyed them themselves.

~~~~x~~~~x~~~~x~~~~x~~~~x~~~~x~~~~x~~~~x~~~~

"The American army have somehow gotten shots of us during fights and their activity shows them moving towards the U.K as we speak. They dissaproved of Hellsing before and they hate an organisation run by a vampire even more. I just got a letter from them saying that if we don't... if we don't disband immediately then they're going to declare war on us."

Seras gasped and Brandon glared at the pictures on the board. The pictures made them look more violent than they were because they were in the heat of the battle.

Alucard sat on the edge of his desk and bit his lip, his fang piercing it.

"We have to disband." He said, wiping the blood from his cut lip off on his hand.

"Al, you know we can't do that. If we do then the whole of the U.K will be taken over by vampires."

"It's not just us at risk!" Alucard suddenly yelled, his eyes burning like a crimson sun.

"They's didn't declare war on L.U.N.A.R! They declared war on the whole of the U.K!"

~~~~x~~~~x~~~~x~~~~x~~~~x~~~~x~~~~x~~~~x~~~~

Josh stared across the water as they made their way towards the U.K. The soldiers were excited that they were going to fight L.U.N.A.R. Personally, he dissaproved of it. He didn't mind vampires. The one running the organisation stopped people in the U.K getting killed and he couldn't find fault with that at all. Besides, he was friends with a vampire. She was originally from Wales, but she had been in the American army with him for two years, living like a human. No one knew anything. She walked over to him and smiled.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine Lauren."

"You think what were doing is wrong don't you?"

"It is. They haven't done anything wrong. It's just prejudice against vampires."

"I'm used to that." Lauren sighed. Her red eyes glinted in the sunlight. She said to everyone that she had some kind of rare eye disease and they believed it without a second thought. She yawned and patted his shoulder.

"I'm gunna go back to sleep. Waking up in the day is exhausting. I don't know how this Alucard guy does it." She laughed.

She went inside and the deck was silent again.

~~~~x~~~~x~~~~x~~~~x~~~~x~~~~x~~~~x~~~~x~~~~

"Al, they can't do that!"

"But they are. The soldiers are heading here right now. And they've told everyone here that the county would be destroyed if they don't hand our location over."

They fell silent and Alucard dropped his head in his hands. Brandon sat down next to him and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Al, we can't just give up. We're the only thing standing between the vampires and the humans. If we disband, they all die. We have to fight."

The computer suddenly flared to life and the American general was on the screen.

"What is your answer vampire?" Alucard took a deep breath and stood, his face sey into a stoic mask.

"We refuse to disband."

The American general grinned. "You brought this on yourselves, remember that."

"Who exactly are you?" Brandon demanded.

"General Williams. Remember the name, as it will be your destruction." The screen flicked off.

"Master?" Seras said, her eyes wide.

"Let's just hope this is the right thing to do."

~~~~x~~~~x~~~~x~~~~x~~~~x~~~~x~~~~x~~~~x~~~~

Blooper

"General Williams. Remember the name, as it will be your death." The screen flicked off and Alucard turned back to them. He blinked.

"Master?" Seras said, her eyes wide.

"Was that just me, or did that completely just sound like it was from a movie?" They looked up as Barri-cade walked into the scene.

"Maybe it was. Maybe it wasn't. Either way, it's none of your business. And just know that I'm the writer and I can kill any of you off at ant time." She grinned evilly and they all took a step back, their hands up in surrender.

"Okay, we give!"


	2. Cover Story

"Hello?"

"Sir irons. It's Alucard."

"Oh! Alucard! How are you doing?"

"Fine until I had to call you and hear your whiny voice."

"..."

^^^ ~x~x~x~x~Blooper~x~x~x~x~ ^^^

Josh leaned against the side of the deck, glaring at the other soldiers, Their mocking laughter flowed over the ship as they made fun of the country that had been allies with them for years. The jokes never ended. The jokes about their accents, the way they lived, what they ate and they just kept on getting worse.  
So bad that Lauren, who could usually handle those kind of jokes, had retreated below deck when they became increasingly more disgusting.

They had been preparing for hours. Preparing to attack one of their greatest allies without mercy. Kill every single one of them. Guns were being loaded with ammo, grenade crates being opened, and bombs being prepared.

He couldn't stand this.

They were going to attack and kill a whole country just because the leader of an organisation was a vampire and they refused to disband. It was ridiculous. They hadn't even done anything wrong. It was like some new kind of racism or prejudice. Discrimination against vampires.

He couldn't let this happen.

A smirk grew on his face as a plan formed in his mind. It would be hard. But L.U.N.A.R could win.

~~~~x~~~~x~~~~x~~~~x~~~~x~~~~x~~~~

Alucard sighed and threw the file he was working on down on the table. Slouching in his chair, he rubbed his tired eyes and groaned.

They were still waiting for the Americans to arrive yet they were trying not to cause panic at the same time.

Truth to be told, he had no idea what to do. He gazed out the window at the moon. He hated the feeling of helplessness that was overtaking him.

He knew he would have to tell someone soon. He had to tell them that the country was going to be attacked by one of their supposed allies, but that would mean coming up with a cover story. The humans had to be protected, and if that meant having to be oblivious to the monsters lurking in the dark, then so be it.

He couldn't let anyone find out about L.U.N.A.R.

He was quickly starting to dislike the Americans, excluding Brandon. Everything had been almost perfect until they had decided that they disapproved of the organisation. They kept people safe from vampires. The army was impossible, what was so wrong about keeping people safe. They thought that they were all the same. Sick, twisted, bloodthirsty monsters that killed for fun instead of food.

But they were an exception. Him, Seras, and maybe more of their kind. They lived alongside humans and happily interacted with them without killing them. Without even considering drinking their blood. Vampires were very misunderstood by so many people.

Alucard sighed, breaking out of his line of through that was only making him even more exhausted. He picked up his Bluetooth and put it on, connecting to Sir Irons Jr.

"Hello?"

"Sir Irons. It's Alucard."

"Oh! Alucard! It's been a while. How are you doing?"

"I was fine until a few days ago. The American army had decided that our organisation is 'unacceptable' and that we need to be destroyed if we refuse to disband. Which we did refuse. They've declared war on the country."

"They can't do that!"

"Yes, well they are, so there's no point in denying it." Alucard snapped. Sleep deprivation was taking it's toll on his and making him easily irritated. He was trying to come up with some tactical plans in case the war went forward.

"What do I need to do?"

"Can you find a way to tell the U.K about what's going to happen without letting them find out about us?"

"A cover story?"

"Exactly."

"I'll see what I can do."

"I appreciate it."


	3. Makasi

Alucard rolled his eyes when Brandon winced again as he stitched up his head. Whatever had hit him had cut him and now he was whining like a bitch.

"Careful Al!"

"I'LL SHOW YOU CAREFUL!" He snarled and slapped the human around the back of the head as hard as he could.

"OW!"

Seras looked up at the ceiling when she heard the yelling and then the maniacal laughter that could only be Alucard.

She shook her head with a sigh, he would never change.

^^^ ~x~x~x~x~Blooper~x~x~x~x~ ^^^

Alucard looked at another screen and called one of the teams, sending them out to exterminate some more ghouls.

He had some hunting to do himself.

He grabbed his backpack which had the tracking tech, med-kit and spare weapons in it before slamming out of his office doors.

The room was silent for at least an hour after he left before a figure made its way out of the shadows. Red eyes glinted and the figure approached the computer, inserting a memory stick and waiting for the data to transfer.

"Al?"

Brandon opened the doors and looked around the. The room was dark and empty apart from the glow from the computer screens.

DOWNLOAD COMPLETE

"What the-?" He caught a glimpse of dark hair, red eyes and a feminine figure before something made impact with the back of his head and the darkness of unconsciousness consumed him.

~~~~x~~~~x~~~~x~~~~x~~~~x~~~~x~~~~

Alucard slowly and cautiously stepped into the building. The last time he had just walked in without a care in the world, he had ended up in a coma.

He shuddered at the memory of the incident before shaking it off and observing the place.

Walls were crumbling in places, water dripped from the ceiling and the damp was so heavy in the air that he swore he could cut it if he tried.

He spun around at a noise behind him and shot a ghoul that had leapt at him, attempting to kill him. They started swarming in on him and he quickly killed them before them got too near.

He grunted as one jumped on his back, forcing him into a wall and he struggled with it.

"Well hello beautiful." He froze. Ghouls couldn't speak. Then he snarled at the name and bucked, trying to force the stranger off of him. "Who are you and what do you want?"

"I worked with Nightmare. My name is Makasi. You've been hunting our kind for years and we're getting quite sick of it. It's time we stood up for ourselves and got revenge."

"We?" The other vampire chuckled darkly.

"All in good time."

Teeth suck deep into his neck and he froze for the second time that night, his eyes wide with disbelief. Was...was he seriously doing that?

He felt himself getting light headed and knew that the bastard was actually daring to drink his blood. True vampires drinking each others blood was something intimate and he was mocking it immensely.

Alucard growled and his teeth lengthened, but he found that he couldn't move. He tried to push backwards, his legs pushing against the wall, but ended up with his head on Makasi's shoulder, making it an easier angle for the other to bite into his neck.

The vampire grabbed his neck in his free hand, pressing him against his teeth while his other arm wrapped around his waist, pinning his arms to his sides.

Alucard's vision blurred and suddenly the vampire was off of him. He fell forwards and was caught by someone. He opened his eyes and they slowly focused on Pip, who had caught him and was now looking down at him worried.

"Are you alright Mister Alucard?"

"What happened?" He mumbled, his head spinning.

"Seras sensed that something was wrong and she made us follow you. When we walked in here that other vampire had hold of you and was...drinking your blood. Seras just locked him in the van, we're taking him in for questioning."

"Master!" Seras ran over and looked up at him with wide eyes. "Are you alright?"

"Fine Seras." He felt tired from the large amount of blood that had been pulled from his body, and the teeth marks in his neck throbbed painfully, but he ignored it.

They drove back to the HQ in silence, he was leaning his head on the cool, tinted glass of the window, watching everything pass by as they drove on.

He would have to feed when they got home, he couldn't be this...this weak when America were declaring war on them. When they got back, he went straight to his office without a word while Makasi was locked in a cell.

He opened the doors to his office and his eyes widened. Brandon was lying on the floor, unconscious. He ran over, his adrenaline giving him energy, and tried to wake him up.

"Brandon!"

He groaned and looked up at him. "Al? What happened?"

"I don't know. I just found you here." Alucard saw the computer screen flashing and walked over.

DOWNLOAD COMPLETED

"Damn." He muttered.

"What's wrong?" Brandon asked, getting up and walking over to look at the screen. Then he remembered. "Oh shit! They stole the info the bastards!" His brown eyes burned with rage.

"Brandon, it's fine, we'll get it back before they can use it."

"You're taking this quite well. Calmly."

"Oh I'm not calm. I'm pissed. As soon as I find the assholes, I'm gunna rip their fucking heads off."

~~~~x~~~~x~~~~x~~~~x~~~~x~~~~x~~~~

Lauren ran into Josh's room and threw the memory stick to him. "Got it."

"That's all the data on L.U.N.A.R?"

"All of it. Why do you need it?" Her red eyes glowed with curiosity.

"I'm still working on that."

~~~~x~~~~x~~~~x~~~~x~~~~x~~~~x~~~~

Alucard rolled his eyes when Brandon winced again as he stitched up his head. Whatever had hit him had cut him and now he was whining like a bitch.

"Careful Al!"

"I am being careful, you're just whining."

"I don't whine!"

"You just did!"

Brandon glowered at the floor, pouting and Alucard sighed, continuing stitching him up.

He finished and cut the thread, re-arranging Brandon's hair to cover the cut.

He turned to go back to his office when the human grabbed his shoulders, spinning him around.

"Al what-?" He touched the wound on his neck that was still leaking a small amount of blood. The top left part of the white t-shirt he was wearing was soaked with blood.

Alucard cursed lightly under his breath and Brandon frowned at him.

"When were you thinking of getting that treated?"

"It's nothing, and it doesn't hurt so..." he trailed off as Brandon gave him a look.

"I know you always pretty much ignore pain, but this is a vampire bite, and they don't heal as quickly as other injuries. It'll at least take a few days."

He walked over to a table to the side of the med-bay and grabbed the bandages from it, turning around.

"Shirt off, you gotta change it anyway, you'll give people a heart attack walking around with blood on your neck."

Alucard pulled the shirt off, having to peel it off slowly when it stuck to the bites.

Brandon cleaned the blood off and then grabbed the disinfectant. "This might sting."

He wiped the bites with it and Alucard shifted, but otherwise did nothing. He secured the bandage and then put the supplies away, throwing away the blood soaked shirt and then throwing a black one in Alucard's direction.

The vampire pulled it on and tactical places started running through his head again before the human commander hit him in his good shoulder.

"I know you're thinking about work, go get some rest, the sun's coming up soon. Me and Seras'll take care of things up here; she can stand in the sun like you now."

Alucard smirked and phased through the floor, getting into his coffin and falling asleep for the first time in a few days.


	4. Drown

Alucard opened his eyes and yawned, showing his fangs. He listed the lid of his coffin and climbed out, stumbling to the doorway until his sleep fuzzed mind finally regained it's sense of direction. He looked at his shoulder and saw that some blood had leaked through the bandages.

He growled in annoyance and went to the kitchen to grab a blood pack. He had forgotten last night.

Again.

And he would have to change the bandages again too. He felt better after drinking the blood and went to the med-bay to change the bandages on his shoulder.

Seras was there when he entered as she had taken up the job of helping any soldiers that had gotten injured during battle. She smiled at him.

"Hello master."

"Morning police girl." he smirked when Seras glared at him for the return of the dreaded nickname. She saw his shoulder and lost the glare.

"Do you need some help with that?"

"I'm sure I'll be fine."

"Oh shut up." Seras laughed, pulling him over to a table and making him sit on it so she could clean the wound and wrap it up again.

"Does that feel okay?"

"Hm, oh, yeah, it feels fine, thanks."

"What are you going to do today master?" Seras asked, turning around t pack new supplies away in the cabinets.

"I have to question Makasi. We need to find out who he works for."

"Are you sure that's safe?"

"For him or for me?"

"..."

"Seras, it'll be fine, I won't kill him." He walked out, leaving Seras staring after him, her red eyes worried.

"It wasn't him I was worried about."

-

Alucard sat at the table in the interrogation room, staring casually at Makasi. Now he's gotten a better look at the vampire, he saw that he was tall and muscular, had red eyes, and had short, scruffy brown hair.

"Who are you working for?"

"Oh you really get down to business don't you? I like that." He leant forwards, smirking at Alucard and licking his lips. The L.U.N.A.R commander wasn't phased in the slightest.

"Are you going to answer the question?"

"Why don't you figure it out? I bet you're smart. You have to be more than just a pretty face." He paused.

"Why did you...bite me?"

"I just couldn't resist." Makasi laughed. Alucard's patience started to waver and his glowing eyes narrowed.

"Look, I don't know who you're working for, but what you did was...completely unacceptable to say the least. If you won't help us, then we'll just get rid of the problem."

"What problem?"

"You." Alucard got up and turned to leave through the heavy metal door.

"Wait." He stopped, but didn't turn around.

"I'll help. The last thing I want to do right now is die." Alucard sat down again, gazing into his eyes with determination.

"Then who do you work for?"

"I don't know his name. And I don't know what he looks like. I think it might have been a human that asked me to try and take you out. He seems to have some...grudge against you."

"You're sure you have no idea who he was?"

"No idea. I didn't see him."

"Fine. Thank you. Think to see if you can remember anything else and someone will be back to interrogate you later. Don't eat them." Makasi laughed as the L.U.N.A.R leader walked out of the door.

"Oh, the only one I want to eat is you beautiful."

-

Alucard threw a file on his desk and sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. He stretched and winced when he heard the cracking noises his back made as it protested. "Ouch."

He looked at his computer screen with interest when a window popped up. It said another attack had been reported to the police in Chester Park. The police, sensing that it was out of their league, had sent the call through to them. The attacks were getting closer every night.

He put a notice up to let everyone know where he was so they wouldn't look for him in the HQ and drove off on his motorcycle to the location.

-

Alucard's red eyes scanned the forest, searching for any ghouls, vampires or even humans. It wasn't uncommon for the humans to work with vampires, begging for immortality, they were often tricked into helping and then killed.

The sound of the river flowing in the background made him slightly on edge. He couldn't hear much over the noise, and vampires couldn't swim. He pulled out his handguns and held them up, aiming them at the outskirts and breathing in, tasting the air for any signs of danger.

Humans.

He almost yelped in shock when a net was thrown through the air at him, but bit his lip, refusing to show them weakness.

He fell to the ground, struggling with the net. His eyes widened when he saw some humans approaching. He reads their minds to see why they were doing this and cursed himself for not being more careful.

They knew about L.U.N.A.R and the American army tat was approaching because they were members of MI5. They were going to try and kill him so that L.U.N.A.R would fall apart without their commander and the war wouldn't happen.

His struggled became more desperate and they dragged him towards the river. If they threw him in, he wouldn't be able to swim back to the surface.

-

Brandon jumped as his computer beeped as a window popped up on the screen. He clicked on it and saw that Alucard had gone on a mission to Chester Park.

Remembering what happened last time, he frowned and went outside, getting in one of the SUVs and heading to the location. He had to make sure that he wasn't in another Makasi or Nightmare situation. Of course, he wasn't stupid enough to go alone. He brought one of the more advanced new recruits with him. Call it a test of all he had learned,

He stopped the car by the forest edge and got out of the SUV, grabbing his weapons, ready for an attack. The recruit looked around nervously, but his hands holding the gun didn't shake.

Brandon nodded in approval and stepped into the forest, starting to maneuver through the thick trees.

He could hear the river flowing and tensed.

Vampires couldn't swim.

-

"Don't even try getting out of that net. It was designed to hold beasts like you."

"Why are you doing this!" Alucard yelled at one of the humans, disgusted at the way they were treating him after all the times he and his organisation had put heir lives on the line to save their pathetic lives.

"It's the only way to stop this war from happening. They want L.U.N.A.R to disband and without a leader, there's a strong chance that they will fall apart. Now say goodbye vampire."

They threw him into the river and he struggled with the net for a moment, snapping at it. The wire that made up the net burned his mouth and hands when he tried to use his fangs and claws to break it. He growled and stopped. He wasn't going to escape it.

The water started to take effect and his limbs suddenly felt like lead. He felt tired, unable to move and no matter how much he told himself to move, his limbs didn't move an inch. He didn't have the will or strength to panic as he fell deeper under the spell of the river and blackness starting eating away his vision.

He barely even heard the gunshots or the splash. Someone suddenly had him around the waist and was pulling him towards the surface. They broke above it and his mind spun, he didn't know which way was up and which was down anymore.

Whoever had hold of him dragged him to the side of the river. He looked up and saw Brandon hovering over him, brown eyes full with concern.

-

The recruit watched with wide eyes as his commander jumped into the river, attempting to save the leader of the organisation.

He waited nervously for the two to break the surface and sighed in relief when they did. Brandon's hair was sticking to his face, hanging in front of his eyes, but the recruit could still see the strong determination in them.

He dragged the vampire over to the side of the river and the recruit watched as the leader gasped for air before jerking to the side, coughing up water harshly. He fell back to the ground and looked around with dazed eyes. The red orbs paused on him and they flickered with curiosity before they moved back to Brandon.

"What happened?"

"MI5 was guarding the river after they threw you in so no one could try and save you. We had to kill them to get to you."

"Thanks."

"Hey, you don't have to thank me. It's what friends do."

"You are so sad I swear to God."

"You know it." Brandon grinned. "And its's not just me you should thank either."

"Who else do I thank?" The recruit cleared his throat and they focused on him. He held out a hand over the railing to the vampire and he grasped it, shaking.

"Name's Chris."

"I appreciate the help Chris. You just helped save my life." He laughed, almost hysterically.

"Your welcome." Chris smiled.

"I think it's time for a promotion for my good friend here don't you Al?" Brandon grinned mischievously.

"Fair enough. You're an official lieutenant. Welcome to L.U.N.A.R."

Chris grinned. He resisted the urge to punch the air. He had just been made a lieutenant for saving the leader of the organisation's life.

Oh hell yeah!

-

Brandon looked over to the passenger seat in the vehicle with a worried frown. Chris glanced at the vampire too, an uncertain look on his face. He wasn't sure if they had succeeded in saving Alucard's life or not now. Ever since they had loaded the motorcycle into the SUV and then gotten it, he had been asleep. He had gone out like a light, curled up in the seat.

He was getting attacked far too much on the battlefield lately. Like he was being targeted. It was becoming unsafe for him to be on missions alone rather quickly. Even if the vampire hated him for it, he thought that it would be better if he stayed off the battlefield until the attacks died down. Brandon didn't want to do that to him, he knew that Alucard loved going on the missions, but if it kept him safe, then that's all he care about currently.

Brandon skidded to the side with a curse when a car nearly hit him "FUCKING ASSHOLE! WHERE DID YOU LEARN TO DRIVE! PRISON!" Chris smirked as his commander yelled out the window.

Alucard stirred and looked up at him, still half asleep. "What's going on?" He mumbled.

"Nothing,. It's fine. Go back to sleep." He said in a gentle voice, like his mother used to use on him when he had a nightmare and couldn't sleep. The vampire curled back up, his black hair draping over the edge of the seat like a curtain, and went back to sleep.

Brandon glanced at Chris. Rain pattered off of the windows and the wipers moved back and forth furiously, trying to wipe off the rain like it was their duty. "No one except me and Seras have ever been able to do that. Usually he growls at anyone else who tried to speak to him like that."

"I don't know. Maybe it's because I helped save his life sort of."

"Hm." They stopped in front of the HQ and Brandon sat still for a minute, biting his lip while he tried to decide whether or not to wake Alucard up. He decided to let him sleep after what he had been through and gently lifted him up before running through the rain to the HQ, Chris right behind him.

He walked in and Walter looked up from where he was putting books back on a shelf. "What happened?"

"MI5 decided to try their hand at assassination. They suck at it I can tell you that much."

"He is...alright though?" Walter must have found it hard to break out of the old habit of arguing with Alucard. Brandon gave him a small smile.

"I'm sure he'll be fine. He just needs to rest. He did almost drown, I think that might just be a little tiring. Don't you?"

-

Alucard slowly woke up and his eyes made contact with a note on his pillow. He winced at the burning feeling in his throat as he picked up the piece of paper and rubbed at his neck, his thin black eyebrows pulled together in a frown.

"Alucard,

We had to go on a hunt, but I left you here to sleep. I put you in this room because...well...I didn't want to freeze taking you down to yours." Alucard snorted at this. "I hope you feel better when you wake up.

Brandon, Chris and Seras.

P.S. I think it's best if you don't go on any missions for now."

Alucard crumpled the note up. He knew that Brandon was probably right, but he liked going on the hunts. They stopped him from getting bored. He sat up and looked out of the window. Daylight.

He groaned and buried himself under the covers and went back to sleep. He hated sunlight.

-

Brandon quietly opened the door to Alucard's room and peered around. At first, it looked like it was empty, but then he saw the lump under the covers and laughed quietly. He walked over and poked it, making it growl grumpily at him.

"Hey, you've been sleeping all day. Wake up."

"what's the point? It's not like I'm doing anything." The muffled voice came through the covers.

"Look ,just because you're not hunting, doesn't mean you haven't got anything to do. We still have to figure out what to do with America." He pulled back the covers and saw that Alucard was staring blankly at the wall.

"Al?"

"I'm still not sure we're doing the right thing, staying operational."

"Al, it's like I said before, we're the last thing standing between the vampires and the world. If we go down, they'll take over."

"DAMN IT BRANDON! THIS ISN'T JUST SOME SOLDIERS THAT ARE GOING TO DIE! THESE ARE INNOCENT PEOPLE WHO ARE GOING TO GET KILLED! THEY DIDN'T SIGN UP FOR THIS JOB, WE DID! THEY DON'T DESERVE THIS!"

"And if we stop working, they'll die when the vampires attack them too."

Alucard turned away from him. "You upset?"

The vampire sighed heavily, but didn't move. "It's called stress Brandon."

He sat up and rested his head on his knees, closing his eyes. "For the first time since we went operational. I don't know what to do."

Brandon patted him on the shoulder and got up. "Get up when you're ready okay." He smiled gently and closed th door behind him, walking down the hallway and leaving the stressed vampire alone.


	5. Stress

Alucard finally uncurled from under the bed covers and sat on the wooden rail at the bottom of the bed. He shook his head and ruffled his wild black hair, trying to get it to return to the purposely messy, long pixie cut.

He sighed and buried his face in his knees before getting up and slowly moving towards the door. He opened it a fraction and looked around the empty hallways before stepping out and closing the door softly behind him.

He walked to his office and flipped on the lights, dimming them before making his way over to his desk and logging onto the computer to check the news. He started working, half listening to the news and then froze at one headline.

His head shot up and he watched the screen with wide eyes. How..? The reporters spoke of the organisation with some kind of shock. They had had no idea about the existence of vampires and now the supernatural had been thrust upon his without warning. They were searching for the base even now and they apparently knew about the imminent attack from the Americans.

The Prime Minister and many of the MP's were currently arguing about what to do about the situation, they didn't know whether to surrender or to disbelieve the vampire 'myth'. But they couldn't deny the existence of them now. Proof had suddenly sprung up all around the country as many people were finally brave enough to show it without the concern of getting taken in by MI5 or L.U.N.A.R itself.

Everyone in the country was in a state of panic. Now Alucard was many things. He was a vampire, he was a slave to the humans for over 150 years of his unlife and he often considered himself a monster, but he wasn't stupid.

He had asked Sir Irons to inform the public about the attack, but he had made it clear that he didn't want them finding out about L.U.N.A.R. Now the whole of the U.K knew. It didn't take a genius to put two and two together.

His eyes narrowed and he growled, the animalistic sound filling the room. He cursed as the desk splintered and broke underneath his hand, the strength which he had been gripping it with in his rage crumbling the wood and cutting his hand.

He sighed and rested his head in his good hand as blood dripped to the floor. He was becoming a mess lately. His throat was still burning painfully from the water he had swallowed while drowning, the bite on his neck was throbbing in time with his non-existent pulse and the blood was now steadily leaking out of the ragged cut in his palm and fingers.

Brandon opened the door and Alucard resisted the urge to headbutt the desk. Of course now, Brandon would see the cut and get pissed off with him for getting hurt...AGAIN. He frowned down at the cut on his hand. His powers were still failing to work properly after the incident with Nightmare and it showed clearly from the way his wounds struggled to heal. He could still heal quicker than humans, but it was slower than usual. Brandon came over and Alucard slipped his hand under them desk, trying to hide his wound.

"Finally got up then? You seen the news?"

"Yes, I'm pretty sure I made it clear to Sir Irons that I didn't want the public to find out about L.U.N.A.R. I'm starting to think that he's not as trustworthy as he claims to be."

Brandon stepped forward and looked down when his boot squeaked on the floor because of something wet.

Alucard closed his eyes, internally feeling tired again. The stress lately was making his emotions go haywire and he could feel himself growing upset. He controlled his facial expressions and stared at the table as the brown eyes looked at him sternly.

"Show me." Was all he said.

The vampire moved his hand out from under the desk and rested it on the table. The human gently grasped his wrist and turned his hand over, looking at the cut. The ragged edges of the gash were red with blood and looked worse than they probably were. Brandon started pulling some of the splinters out and the vampire didn't move, staring at the table with a tiny crease between his thin black eyebrows.

Brandon let out a huff of air, dropping his hand back on the desk and pacing.

"Brandon..." Alucard started quietly.

"DAMN IT ALUCARD! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU! YOU'VE NEARLY DIED MULITPLE TIMES OVER THE WEEK AND NOW WHEN YOU GET INJURED, YOU TRY TO HIDE IT!"

The vampire pulled his legs up to his chest, his cut hand resting on his knees. He frowned slightly at the nausea rising in him. He shouldn't feel sick. The last time he felt like this was when Nightmare was making him unable to consume blood to weaken him enough to attack him.

As he listened to Brandon rant and rave about him being irresponsible and just generally a complete idiot, his mind began to drift, a numb feeling overtaking him and he became aware that he was swaying slightly.

The human was halfway through a sentence when he leapt up, lunging for the trash can as the blood he had drank that day violently vacated his stomach. Brandon rushed over with a curse and put a hand under his chest, supporting him as the coughs shook his frame before he resorted to dry heaving, no more blood to get rid of. He fell to slump against the wall, groaning softly as Brandon brushed some hair out of his face.

"You know, I never actually believe until now that stress could make you ill." Brandon said, making Alucard snort softly.

He hugged his midsection and coughed slightly to clear his throat before slowly getting up, bracing himself on the wall. A wave of dizziness overcame him when he let go of it and he nearly hit the floor, but two strong arms caught him before he did.

"Finally got you in my arms huh beautiful?"

"Shut up." Alucard groaned, moving away from Makasi and gripping the desk with his hands instead while the huge vampire picked up some of the fallen paperwork. "Thanks."

"Do I get a thank you kiss?" He grinned seductively.

"Don't push your luck." He grimaced when he took his hands off the desk and saw the red handprint left behind before continuing pulling out the splinters while Makasi and Brandon just stared, not quite sure what to say.

"What's he doing out of the cell?" Alucard said, not looking up.

"We needed help lifting something and well...look at him..." The dark haired vampire gave the human a look and winced as he yanked out a particularly stubborn splinter. They looked up as Seras came rushing into the room.

"Master! Makasi's escaped! No one can find him anywhe-!" She stopped dead when she saw the strong vampire standing next to her master and glowered viciously at him. "Get away from him." She growled.

Makasi decided to listen to her after the beating he got last time and moved a good distance away from the commander. The Draculina gave him one last glare before her eyes focused on the blood on the floor. She gasped as she recognised the scent of it and gaped at Alucard in disbelief.

"Master, how many times are you going to get injured this week?"

The rest of the day was pretty tiring. He had Brandon and Seras lecturing him all about hiding his injured while Chris kept on throwing him pitying looks as he got yelled at by both his fledgeling and his best friend. Makasi seemed to have taken it upon himself to be Alucard's personal stalker and wouldn't leave him alone much to his and Seras' annoyance. Seras only let him stay because he was keeping Alucard from 'hiding his injures again'.

He had practically become the other vampire's shadow. The only people who treated him normally were the people who didn't know. Even Schrodinger was keeping an eye on him. He growled quietly under his breath. He was never left alone anymore. He was used to being a naturally solitary creature and didn't mind being alone at all. He'd been alone since the 1400's and he had never been so stressed in his life. He had felt more at ease when he was captured by the Hellsings. And that was really saying something!

He yawned, showing his fangs before forcing himself to stop, knowing that they would force him to sleep if he seemed even the SLIGHTEST bit tired. Jeez. They were like his parents. 'Well not quite.' He thought. 'They're not selling me to a Sultan."

He shook his head with a frown, trying to rid himself of those thoughts before he started dwelling on his past. The last thing he needed was depression on top of his current level of stress. The news reports were continuing and the humans had been a little reluctant to believe the supernatural, but after even more proof had sprung up and was aired on many different channels, people started to believe what they were being told and shown.

The only people left who believed it was a complete and utter hoax were those so religious that they believed that God would never create such an evil creature and let it loose upon his beloved man kind.

Then something shocking happened.

Everyone in L.U.N.A.R had expected the U.K to hunt for them, to become thirsty for their blood to run across the ground just to save their precious country from the cruel claws of the overhanging threat of war. But instead of wishing for their deaths, the people were suddenly demanding that the armies protect the country and even the organisation. They said that it was time L.U.N.A.R was repaid for its hard work to keep them safe and in blissful ignorance. The British army was ready for imminent attack and even civilians were prepared for a fight if it became needed in the near future.

It took away some of the stress that had been building up as he now knew that most of the U.K was ready to help them defend themselves and the country. MI5 still weren't too crazy about the idea though. There had always been sparks flying between them and Hellsing because they saw the organisation as stealing their jobs. Now that America disapproved of L.U.N.A.R, they had tried to use it as an excuse to get rid of them. But with the rest of the U.K backing their 'enemies' up, there was no longer a possibility to get rid of them for good.

He worked long into the next day, the tactical officers of L.U. trying to work quickly to come up with a plan with the little energy they had left after being kept awake for so long. He sighed quietly as Makasi looked over at him yet again. They seemed to be taking shifts watching him. He gave the larger man a look of annoyance and kicked a desk drawer shut, making Makasi smirk and lean across the desk, getting into Alucard's personal space. The tall but sleek vampire hissed at him, his red eyes glowing.

"You don't scare me babe, sorry." Alucard's snarl turned into a smile that was calm and not all toothy...or fangy.

"I'm smiling. That alone should scare you." He put a hand on Makasi's chest and pushed him away before walking to his room and to his coffin, leaving a speechless Makasi behind.

Josh tensed as the ship finally hit the edge of the U.K. They had purposely docked in a place that was deserted and were now unloading the equipment that would be needed. The plan he had made still wasn't fully thought out and if even one little part of it went wrong, the whole thing would go to hell.

He and Lauren now knew the layout of the whole base now thanks to the memory stick she had managed to escape the base with and he could now get into the building, find Alucard and warn him of the American's battle plans. Then hopefully they would be able to counter attack and beat the army whilst of course defending themselves.

He would have to go into the base by himself whilst Lauren was on the battle field. If the L.U.N.A.R soldiers saw her in the building, they would mistake her to be a rogue vampire and kill her before they could explain why they were there. When dealing with vampires, it was often shoot before listen or die.

Lauren had given him a strict lecture on avoiding the weapons that were visible on the plans and told him that if he got himself hurt, she wouldn't come running. She was just saying that though, he knew that. If he was in trouble, she would help him, just like that time in one of the war zones. He had gotten himself surrounded by soldiers with no back up anywhere in site and was about to be killed when Lauren had burst into the clearing, tearing into the enemies with a blood lust he rarely saw. She had snapped out of it afterwards but he knew now that she would always help her friends when they needed her.

He sighed and dumped the box he was carrying on the shore, glaring at the ammunition it contained. Lauren came up behind him and slapped him around the back of the head with a glower. "That's not just ammunition in there dumb ass, do you want to blow yourself up?"

"Maybe."

"Idiot." She muttered, picking up the box and walking towards one of the trucks with a predatory edge to her walk. She could sense the near blood shed and it was making her vampiric instincts rise to the surface. Josh smirked and followed her to the truck, ignoring the look she threw him when he carelessly dropped another box onto the floor of the vehicle. He bit his lip to hold back a laugh and went to go and collect another box. Yup, she would be there if he needed her.


	6. Volunteers

Chris glanced out of the window when he heard the sudden noise of engines. When he looked out, he saw a group of cars, trucks, buses, any type of vehicle with four wheels that could be found driving towards the base. As they stopped, a sea of humans exited the vehicles, practically armed to the teeth. If he looked close enough, he could see that some of them had the symbol for the British army on their uniforms. The humans were made up of soldiers, police and even some armed civilians.

He ran up the stairs to Alucard's office and looked in, cursing when he found it empty of all life. He paused for a moment, trying to think of where Alucard would be. He snapped his fingers and ran down the stairs again, almost knocking multiple soldiers down flat as he passed them making his way down to the basement levels. He rushed down the hallways to Alucard's room and opened the door. He glanced at the coffin and bit his lip, wondering whether or not to wake the vampire up. He made his decision and knocked on the lid, hoping that would be enough. He jumped back as the lid lifted and Alucard sat up, looking at him drowsily.

"Chris, wha-?"

"There's a bunch of humans outside. Brits not Americans."

"Civilians?"

"Yeah, and the army and the police."

"What are they doing here?" The vampire said confusedly. He climbed out of the coffin and grabbed his sun glasses from the table. He didn't want to look incredibly intimidating to the people who were trying to help them. He cursed as he nearly walked straight into Brandon and dodged the human, before he grabbed his arm to stop him from continuing down the hallway.

"Where you two going?"

"We have company outside. Humans. Now will you please let go of me?" Brandon smirked and let go before following them up. They stepped outside and they were suddenly the centre of attention. The humans all looked towards them and Alucard straightened when the leader of the army stepped towards them.

"Are you the leader of this organisation?"

"Yes, I'm Alucard. If you don't mind me asking, who are you?"

"My name is General Morshower. Now I understand that the American army doesn't exactly...approve of your organisation. Is there any particular reason why?"

"We haven't done anything against them. They just seem to have something against vampires. Especially me. It was the same when Hellsing was still operational. If fit hadn't disbanded when it did because of my master's death, it was likely to be in the situation we are in now at some point."

"We've managed to gather together as many troops and volunteers to help as we could. How many soldiers to you have ready?"

"We have around one hundred soldiers, but a lot of them are new recruits. We lose soldiers so much that we often have to train new ones. But...they've only been in training for a few weeks."

"They'll have to do. We've got another hundred from the army and around fifty police and civilians. That makes three hundred soldiers gathered to protect the base."

"That's more than I was hoping for." Alucard snorted. General Morshower glanced at him and the vampire caught the flash behind his eyes. "What?"

"Can you take those sunglasses off? Sorry, but I prefer to make eye contact with people when I'm sending out soldiers to fight our supposed 'allies' if they can even be called that anymore." Alucard took off the glasses and saw a few humans tense after seeing his red eyes. "Thank you." The General said appreciatively.

"The Americans docked in Weymouth and are making their way up here to St Augustines as we speak. It should only take them a few hours to make it here so we need to come up with a plan and we need to do it fast. Have you got anything prepared?"

"I sort of believe in making it up as we go along." Alucard shrugged. General Morshower shook his head with a smirk before sobering up again.

"I guess that will have to work this time. We have no idea what to expect. They've been quite...secretive this time. We'd better go and unload all the equipment. You'd be surprised how many weapons we've actually managed to get." The General smiled before turning around and walking back to the vehicles.

Alucard stayed long enough to meet the Chief of Police, Michael Carson, before walking back into the building and to his office. He threw his glasses on the table and logged onto his computer, sending around multiple messages for the soldiers to get ready for the imminent attack. He sighed before making his way to the kitchen and grabbing a few blood packs. If he was going to have to use his powers during this battle, he needed the blood so he was strong enough to actually use them without killing the people he cared about.

The next few hours were tense. The humans outside and the organisations own soldiers were gathered outside, keeping a look out for the Americans arriving. Makasi was outside with them, prepared to help fight. For some strange reason, he had gone from trying to kill Alucard to helping.

When he had been hired by this unknown employer, it was just a job he wanted to do. He had heard stories about this Alucard ever since he had become one of the creatures of the night and had seen him as an annoyance, an idiotic vampire that was holding their species back by killing them off. They he had finally met the infamous Alucard and had seen the strength that he actually held. He was impressive to look at, tall, red eyes, pale skin, black hair, incredibly sharp fangs, but it was his spirit that had actually made Makasi stop and stare. He had a flame in him that he could see would be extremely difficult to extinguish no matter how hard people tried.

He had bitten into the vampire's neck and had seen a flash of memories. He now knew Alucard on a level people rarely did because he had consumed a large amount of his blood. He had seen the memories of his childhood, his capture by the Hellsings, the torture he went through to break him, his servitude, his love for his master, his grief when his master died, his blood lust, his power that he kept under strict control at all times, he saw everything through the blood.

He kept flirting with him, just to see what his reaction would be. But he struggled to get near him. His friends were very protective of him, especially his best friend and fledgeling. The human and the Draculina glared at him every time he was near Alucard like any moment he was going to try and rip his throat out...again. But he was prepared to help now. He could see that the life they led was so much better than the blood and loneliness he had lived in ever since he was changed and now he wanted his old life back. Or at least something like it. A family, food, a place to call home, that all he wanted and so far it looked like he could find it with this strange group of humans and supernatural creatures.

Alucard threw the empty blood packets in the bin and went back to his room to change the clothes he was wearing. He really doubted the casual clothing would hold up very well against knives, grenades and any other weapon they would throw at then. There was nothing he could do about bullet holes, but he could at least change into something stronger. He put on a pair of thick black jeans and a black long sleeved shirt that was suited for hiking, designed not to tear when caught on tree branches or rocks. He holstered his Cassul and Jackal to his legs with a smile. He just couldn't bring it upon himself to get rid of the two pistols. They were an incredibly powerful weapon and despite the fact that he usually got bored with a weapon after a few months, he found that this wasn't the case with these two. He picked up the Harkonnen and secured in to his back. Seras had managed to get her hands of the Harkonnen mark II again and was eager to have the chance to use it again.

It was strange how much the little Draculina had changed. Before she had been afraid of almost everything, and had cried practically every time she had killed something. But over the thirty years he had been gone, she had strengthened and was a true vampire, almost completely unaffected by the blood shed now without being practically...buts, like he apparently was.

Walter had gotten the hang of his wires again and Pip was helping keep the soldiers in line like he used to with the Wild Geese. He had practically slipped into the status of a commander again and Alucard had let him, seeing that e was a valuable asset and that he would be incredibly helpful when it came to the soldiers and new recruits. Schrodinger had been teleporting all the way around the base, keeping a look out for the Americans in places that the soldiers hadn't covered.

This was bound to be a strange battle, Alucard mused, they were fighting a country they had been allies with for years, all over a species of creature they disapproved of. It was pretty stupid if you stopped and thought about it, but they had decided that that was the correct line of action and could no longer be dissuaded. He could sense the oncoming blood lust, in was like a storm, making him excited and jumpy for battle. He could see the same happening with Seras and Makasi. It was just a vampire thing, he guessed, whenever they sensed blood shed, they acted like children that had just gotten a new toy, They found it...fun. There wasn't really any explanation why.

He leaned against the cool glass of the window, gazing out across the stretch of land they were based on. He heard the sound of incoming engines and helicopters and straightened, his face going from calm and collected into an almost crazed grin, just like those 50 years ago in the battle of London.

It had begun.


	7. Cave In

The soldiers were spread out across the U.K. Half of them had surrounded L.U.N.A.R whilst the rest were storming the rest of the country to cause as much panic as humanly possible. The soldiers surrounding the base aimed their weapons as did the enemy. There was a moment of tense silence as they stared at each other, the fear showing in the eyes of those who had no desire to fight their allies, and the blood lust in the eyes of those who did. They were too tangled up in the idea of war to be saved now.

The silence ended as the shots ripped through the air, accompanied by cries of pain as the shells hit those so unfortunate to be in their path.

Lauren crouched next to Josh behind the armoured truck and looked at him firmly. "Be careful." She said, her voice was more serious than he had ever heard it.

"Always am." He smirked.

"I'm being serious. Don't get yourself killed."

"You too."

"I'm less fragile than you remember. I can regenerate. You can't/"

"I'll try my best, I promise." He hugged her quickly and then made his way around the battlefield, dodging the soldiers by keeping a large distance away. He found a part of the base that wasn't being guarded and shot the lock on one of the doors, the silencer covering up the sound. He slipped inside and looked around the empty hallways before fully moving in.

He kept his weapon up just in case someone tried to attack him. He nearly got lost multiple times, but each time it happened, he heard a quick correction through a mental link with Lauren. The female vampire's memory was better than a humans and she had memorised the layout of the base and could tell him where to go when he didn't even as she was fighting.

He turned a corner and before he could react, a bullet tore through the skin of his stomach. The force from the gun threw him into a wall, making him drop his weapon as he slid down the surface, leaving a streak of blood behind.

"JOSH!" He heard Lauren scream through the mental link as one of the L.U.N.A.R soldier stepped towards him. The man's face was cold and emotionless as he lifted the gun, ready to deliver the killing shot to his head.

The soldier gasped as his weapon was suddenly grabbed and thrown down the hallway. He looked to his right and shivered at the furious blood red eyes of a female vampire standing next to him.

"Leave him alone." She hissed, her eyes narrowing. The soldiers decided that this was a good time to turn and run to find back up. Josh grinned weakly up at his vampire friend as he slowly bled out.

"You said you would be careful." She said quietly."

"I said I'd try." His vision blurred and he coughed, blood rising up his throat and out of his mouth to spatter against his clothing.

"Damn, I really didn't want to die today."

"Maybe you don't have to." Lauren said, staring at him uncertainly. "But...the choice is yours to make. You can survive this...if I make you like me."

Josh paused as he felt his life fading. It was a big choice to make, he knew that much. He could choose to stay human and die, or live and be a 'monster'. He wouldn't be able to manage sunlight without being tired, he wouldn't be able to eat human food, and he probably wouldn't be able to see his family again. But...

He nodded weakly and then braced himself as Lauren approached, fangs bared and eyes burning with blood lust.

-

Alucard's eyes flicked across the battlefield, searching for certain soldiers he knew personally. He could see Brandon and Seras crouched behind one of the armoured vehicles, Walter and Makasi were tearing through soldiers with a grim look on their faces, the blood lust at killing their allies not entirely there, and Schrodinger was teleporting around, laughing as he grabbed the enemies, teleporting high in the air and dropping them before warping back to safety.

He kept on searching the field, looking for the two missing personnel. He couldn't see Pip or Chris anywhere. He jumped out of his search when a bullet ripped through his shoulder and he grinned, his fangs glinting in the sun light as he vampiric nature took over, turning him into the monster every said he was.

He moved faster than the bullets themselves, dodging around the shots and running towards the enemy. The American soldier's eyes widened when they finally realised exactly what they were facing and they barely had time to curse or scream in fear before they were impaled on a fist or their throats were torn out by fangs as sharp as knifes.

The ground beneath their boots was turning red with the blood coming from the various wounds and bodies as the vicious fight continued. No one was willing to give in at the present moment and their eyes burned with defiance as they defended themselves. The Americans had obviously expected them to just sit down and take the blood shed like cowards, but they were extremely mistaken. The human's survival instinct was brought to the surface and they were fighting for their lives with every ounce of anything they had.

Makasi's head shot up from the neck of the human he had hold of, his feeding interrupted by a sudden beeping. He could hear it a short distance across and if possible, he grew even colder as he realized was it was. A bomb was about to explode with Chris, Pip and Alucard being the closest to it. They would be at the centre of the blast.

"ALUCARD!" The other set of red eyes focused on him, looking through the blood lust with a questioning look. The other vampire then also became aware of the beeping and cursed colourfully, grabbing Chris and Pip, shrouding them in the best shield he could as the bomb exploded.

-

Chris groaned as he sat up, rubbing his head. He looked around and cursed in disbelief as he saw where they were. It seemed that they the bomb had exploded and thrown them into a cave due to the force, and then the entrance must have collapsed.. "We're lucky to bloody be alive." He said to himself quietly.  
He looked to his left when he heard some rocks shifting and saw Pip trying to yank his leg out from under some rubble that had collapsed on it. He quickly went over to help and then they looked around the cave they were in.

"Can you see any way out?" Pip asked him.

"Not yet. You?"

"It's a little more difficult for me you know."

"Why?"

"Eye patch."

"Oh..." They were silent for a moment before they heard another groan come from across the cave. They ran over the best they could without tripping over more rubble. They could half see Alucard pinned under a pile of rock, stone and dirt, struggling to get out.

"Mister Alucard, are you hurt?" Pip asked him, looking over the rubble to see where to start to unbury the vampire.

"No, I just can't lift or phase out." He growled. He kicked his leg furiously and it dislodged some of it, but not enough to get out.

"Why can't you phase?"

"It's daytime, all vampires are weaker during the day, and...how much rubble is on top of me?"

"...Quite a lot." Chris said quietly, an eyebrow raised.

"Well that's also why then." Alucard sighed. "I swear to fuck when I get out from under here I'm going to rip those Americans to shreds."

The two humans shuddered at his murderous tone and started pulling the rocks off of him. They eventually managed to unbury him and the vampire sat up, shaking his head to get rid of the dust in his hair and brushing it off of his clothing. He looked around with narrowed red eyes at the cave walls around them.

"We'd better find a new way out." Chris said, straining his eyes to stare into the darkness of the back of the cave, trying to see if there was any other visible exit back there.

"No need." He turned and saw Alucard putting ammo in the Harkonnen and bracing it on a rock surface, aiming at the collapsed entrance.

"Is that such a good idea?" Chris asked nervously.

"Probably not." Alucard shrugged before pulling the trigger. The bullet ripped through the rubble, the force of the powerful round causing it to explode outwards. Alucard snorted as quite a few soldiers got hit by the remains. 15 soldiers with one shot.

New record.

The battle was still raging on as they looked across the field. From the side-lines, it just looked...nuts. That was the only word to describe it. It looked completely and utterly insane as the soldiers ran for cover before pulling the triggers to let loose a series of bullets to hit any unfortunate individuals.

Alucard straightened, his pupils diluting as he spaced out when he sensed the sudden presence of another vampire inside of the base. Without another word to the two humans behind him, he ran towards the base, running so fast that the most of him the humans would be able to see would be a black and white blur racing across the battlefield.

-

Lauren pulled back, wiping her lips free of the stray blood. She looked down at Josh as the transformation ran it course, her blood mixing with his and turning him into one of the un-dead. She could one of the links that other vampire often talked about forming in the back of her mind. A master's link with a fledgeling, it was powerful, so powerful in fact that she could almost feel his emotions and hear his thoughts.

He opened his eyes as the transformation finished and looked up at her with the new blood red orbs. "So, it worked I'm guessing."

"Yup, you're one of us. How do you feel?" She asked, feeling grim at his life being lost, but trying not to show it.

"I feel..." He frowned slightly before grinning and jumping up. "Fantastic for someone who was only shot about half an hour ago."

Lauren rolled her eyes and opened her mouth to reply when there was a crash of a window breaking behind them. They turned around and their eyes widened as they saw the leader of L.U.N.A.R standing in front of them. He was everything the stories they were told said he was. He was almost beautiful in a predatory way, but he was absolutely terrifying. His red eyes glowed with the fire of blood lust, his fangs glinted, making them look all the more sharp and dangerous, the shadows seemed to move with him and they could sense the amount of power radiating off of him.

"Wait, we don't want to fight." Lauren said, holding her hands up in front of her despite her fear. She shivered at the red eyes fixated on her but tried to keep calm so he wouldn't kill her for seeming weak or pathetic.

"What are you doing here?" His voice growled, sending shivers running down their spines.

Lauren calmly reached for the pack she had on her back and pulled out a small notebook, tossing it to him.

He caught it without difficulty and opened it after glancing at her with narrowed eyes. They widened slightly when he saw the various battle plans inside. He glanced up at the two vampires again. He could sense that the female one was around 59 years old while the one next to her...was only a few minutes old. She must have just changed him. He threw a curious look at her fledgeling before looking back at the older vampire.

"You're betraying your side?"

"What they're doing is wrong. We're not just going to sit down and watch them slaughter people who save the humans every day. There's no reason to kill you all." The fledgeling said, coming up behind her.

"What's your names?"

"I'm Lauren, this is Josh."

"Well, thank you for your help. We might be able to use this." He looked out of the window he had jumped through and growled when he saw General Williams on the battlefield. He wasn't fighting of course; he was just being a coward and watching his soldiers get pointlessly slaughtered.

He jumped back out, the two vampires following him as he walked hurriedly over to General Morshower, handing him thee notebook of battle plans. "See if you can use those." He said.

"Where are you going?" The General asked him as he turned.

"I'm going to teach this General Williams a lesson."


	8. Red

**Weird chapter I know. But still, I did my best :P I forgot to put it up on here before I went to Hartlepool XD I'm so forgetful! Anyway, I think Alucard is most in character in these last two chapters, especially this one, out of all my fics xD**

General Williams smirked with no humorous intent as he watched the soldiers get slaughtered. He still had yet to see Alucard, but all in good time. He could see the blood puddle on the ground, seeping into the soil and creating some gory type of mud. It was gruesome, but to him it was beautiful. The blood of L.U.N.A.R marking the ground was the best work of art he had ever seen.

He was suddenly slammed into the side of the armoured vehicle he had been standing by and he found himself staring into furious red eyes. He felt no fear as he saw the murderous intent they contained.

"Finally stopped being a coward and come to find me hm leech?" Alucard's eye twitched at the insult added on the end.

"Why are you doing this?" The General laughed cruelly. "What kind of person are you that you wake up in the morning and think, this is what I'm going to do? You're as bad as the rogue vampires we hunt."

"Do you really want to know why I'm doing this vampire?" Alucard's eyes flickered and the General smiled. "Because it's fun."

Alucard stared with wide eyes at the American General before felt something inside of him snap and everything turned red.

Brandon leapt out of the way as a body was thrown through the air by Makasi, barely missing him. The bulky vampire was darting around the field, destroying soldiers left and right with his eyes filled with the joy any vampire felt when killing their prey.

In the first half of the battle, L.U.N.A.R had been losing badly as their soldiers died and they found that there were more of them. But L.U.N.A.R had the advantage. They had several vampires on their side and that had turned the tables, making them come out of top.

He grinned as he saw some of the Americans starting to retreat. If they did, they would win. The only problem then was the...General.

He looked over at where the man was and his eye widened. Alucard had him by the neck and was slowly crushing his throat. The vampire was past enraged. His eyes flamed insanely and the power practically radiated off him so much you could sense in miles away. A shiver ran down his spine as he gazed in horror at his best friend, frozen on the spot.

Makasi also stopped next to him and was staring grimly at the scene. He had heard the legends about Alucard, the vampire slayer, and knew that this was only a shade of the violence yet to come.

The red overtook his mind as so many thoughts slammed into his consciousness.

Why would he do this?

What kind of man is he?

How many people died?

What happened to my friends?

Are they alive?

Are they dead?

Will I be able to regain control?

He didn't think he could as the red grew brighter and he lost himself to his rage.

Seras froze and her head shot up to look at her master as she felt his rage rip through their connection. She had only felt that anger a few times before, but she still knew it, and while terrifying, she was used to it.

"MASTER!"

The black haired vampire was moving across the battlefield like a deadly bullet, killing everything in it's path. It was hard to see anything but the blood spraying through the air as bodies fell to the floor, some still screaming in pain before the Nosferatu put an end to that too.

Many of the soldiers had stopped to watch in horror as the vampire did their job for them, past rage and into insanity.

The screaming stopped and there was no sound except the frightened, deep breathing of the many soldiers and the growls of Alucard. A soldiers moved, kicking a rock out of place and the dark haired vampire lunged at him. The soldiers yelled out in shock, disbelieving that his leader would turn on one of his own, falling back to the ground.

Makasi moved just as fast as Alucard and gripped him tightly by the arms, holding his back.

"ALUCARD! CALM DOWN!"

The words did nothing to quieten the growls and they only grew louder and more animalistic as he was restrained. The vampire had far too much rage, and nothing left to kill but his allies.

Makasi sighed deeply before throwing the smaller form to the floor and slamming its head into the ground. Hard.

Blood mixed with the grass and mud before flowing back into the wound and it sewed itself shut. But the forceful shove had been made with vampire strength and it had done its job. He would be unconscious long enough for everyone to clean up and get to a safe distance before he woke again.

As the remaining soldiers started making their way back to the base, dragging their injured with them, Seras shivered at the emotion running through the link. Her blue eyes stared towards the vampire Makasi carried across his shoulder towards the base, a troubled look swimming inside them. could still feel that dark rage inside of her master and it was absolutely terrifying.

She shuddered and grabbed the Harkonnen her master had dropped on the ground in the middle of his rampage and followed the L.U.N.A.R soldiers back to the base.

It wasn't over yet.

Red

Blood

Rage

Insanity

Blood lust

Screams

Silence

Attack

Trapped

Voices

Thrown

Ground

Grabbed

Black


End file.
